Raining Shadows
by yin13147
Summary: AU. Sequel to Black Sky. As Aizen is slowly succeeding in his plans, Ichigo is battling his heart that's calling out to the vampire that he's supposed to hate. More enemies and bloodshed come, as darkness and evil looms in among the Blutsaugers...
1. Prologue

**A/N: *fanfare plays* And now, what you all patient readers have been waiting for... the sequel of Black Sky! God, I'm happy that I published this. By the way, I am not the owner of Bleach. Please remember that whenever you read this or the chapters that will be published in the future. And to the others, you must read Black Sky first before this because you won't understand the story.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Hitsugaya!" Yoruichi yelled, as Toshiro momentarily passed out, blood flowing from a wound on his stomach. He could no longer maintain his wolf form, and he slowly transformed back into his human self before he woke up and got on the ground. "I'm... not dead yet." he answered, before he silently called for one of his strongest familiars to come out, which is a large dragon of light blue and blood red eyes. It roared at the Draufgangers, but they didn't flinch, being the fearless and brutal creatures they are.<p>

"I guess it's also time for me to get serious as well." she muttered, before raising one of her arm and clenching her fist tight which caused white energy radiating like lightning to surround her body. The winds around them became powerful, and both summoned a barrier that surrounded the facility so that the affected hosts in there would be safe. They notice the wolves take a little lick of the blood the silverette bled, and they quickly glowed with energy which matched the color of their fur. And, instead of the growling that they would usually hear, this time they're talking in human voices.

"Let's kill them." the blue one hissed, his teeth gnashing and starting to look even sharper. "I know that. Leave no trace of them alive." the red one replied, and their energy got even more intense and their form enlarged. They start to fight; Toshiro against the blue one and Yoruichi against the red Draufganger. Since they used more of their power, the battle turned more destructive that all the things around them fell and crumbled save for the facility which is still surrounded by the barrier.

If anyone else was there, they would have been blown back or killed from the threatening energy the four produced. No matter how much power they used, the Draufgangers proved to be an extremely touch adversary. They received some damage, but their iron will matching their dog-like pride causes them to keep standing and fighting. Toshiro and Yoruichi are already nearly defeated, and though they're regenerating, they're not sure if they can last any longer for they might be killed even before all their wounds close up.

"Senren Bakusatsu Taihō, activate firing sequence. Target in sight. Target locked. Preparing level F and C bullets, firing at three, two, one, shoot." a girl muttered with a robotic voice, before it fired several bullets the shape of a marble that gave powerful explosions at impact. "I missed." she muttered, before pointing her cannon at the wolves but the immediately fled after. Both Blutsaugers were lucky enough to evade the attack, coughing from the smoke.

"What was that?" the prodigy asked, fanning the smoke away from him by creating a small gust of wind. Yoruichi didn't answer his question, directly, as she gave a brief waved to a young girl with twin tails and dark blue eyes that are blank. "Snap out of your genocide mode. It's freaking me out, Ururu." Toshiro raised his eyebrow to who his companion is talking to. "Sorry, Yoruichi-san." Ururu apologized, and now Toshiro couldn't help but let his curiosity show. "Hey, who is she?"

"She's Ururu, a powerful hunter. Of course you wouldn't know her, since she has always been hiding in the shadows along with Urahara." she answered. "You don't know him either, and I guess now would be a good time to introduce you to him, since now those mutts are gone." They agree and follow the girl, who jumped stone after stone and they follow her from behind. The white-haired Blutsauger carefully checked his wounds, and realized that some of the extremely severe injuries will take a while till it's gone and since they have always been reliant on their powers, they never prepared anything else but blood packs.

And he turned back to the facility one last time. "Hinamori, just wait for me. I'll find a way." And with that resolution, they disappeared and quickly enough, Aizen appeared from the shadows and quickly broke the powerful barrier by a flick of his fingers. He raised his palm all the while smirking, and his hand released sound waves that made the hosts inside freeze a moment in their cages, then falling until their head touched the ground due to the intimidating pressure.

"In a while, they'll have no choice but to kill you all, who are one of those closest to their fragile hearts." He departed after stopping the waves, and they fell into a deep sleep from the exhaustion, but it's only temporary until they wake up in a worse state.

* * *

><p>"Damn it..." Hichigo grunted, surprised by what met him when he just teleported to Ichigo's house. The blade withdrew after the wielder slightly twisted the blade inside him to add more pain, but the wound closed in a while. "You know, that's not enough to show you how pissed I am right now." the other man in the room spat, his voice making it clearly obvious to the albino that he really is enraged at him. "About..." Before he could finish Ichigo cut him off rather rudely, the fire of hatred in his eyes glowing brighter.<p>

"Yeah. When you suddenly stripped me and raped me all over, again and again that I felt like I was already dead for a while. You know, even people like me don't like it when someone does something like that to them. Don't you agree with me, huh?" he said, his voice rising by each word but not loud enough to be considered a shout. "Ichigo, what the hell happened while I was asleep? You can't..."

"Be sensed. Heh. Yeah. Well, sorry but I'm not your host anymore. And I'm not letting you make me yours again!" he yelled, throwing the knife towards the Blutsauger, who caught it with his hands, the sharp edge provoking the skin to bleed but he didn't care about the pain. As he tossed the blade away, he immediately caught sight of the orange head's tattoos glowing and the sword appearing on his right and the blood armor on his left, but this time the sword looks improved due to three jagged protrusions on the sharper side of the blade.

He quickly defended himself with his own sword when Ichigo charged at him, their blades meeting and making sounds close to when someone scratches a blackboard with his nails. "_Little by little, his powers as a Halbblut is increasing._" He pushes him back and makes a slash, not to hurt Ichigo. He knows that the boy would dodge such a lame move. "What happened to you?" he asks, his voice as deadly as the poison of a viper.

"You don't need to know." Ichigo hissed. He blindly charged in for another attack, but he is stopped and temporarily restrained, giving Hichigo enough time to read his mind, but all what he sees is a brick wall. Now, finding no hope in trying to talk to Ichigo calmly, who he knows hates him now for what he did, he pushes him back and he quickly leaves, fading into nothing. When the orange head tried to make one last attempt in slashing him, the only thing he cut is the air.

"_Next time._" he thought. "_Next time, I'll make him pay._" Once again, he cleans the knife but less recklessly to not cut his own hands, but he watches the red water swirl into the drain. The next thing he did, he undressed his upper body to see if there are any marks. "Nothing but these scars." The scars he received from that car crash, which was made worse for him by the vampire who used to be his master. "Fuck that bastard, killing most of my family like that. And to think that I helped him live, even though he saved me, comparing to..." His teeth started to grit, his hands punching the hard sink, provoking a bruise. "It's just cold comfort!"

Now, he's not sure if he can even side with the Blutsaugers anymore. He's a Halbblut, he'll use those powers for himself. To avenge his family, and to protect his own life. The word family reminds him of his dad yet again, who is still not home. "Old man, where the fuck are you? Come here and explain all this bullshit to me." he said, talking to himself out loud just as he realizes that his wild energy that's reacting to his rage is attracting level 1 Diablos.

"Nuisances." his sword appeared in his hand's grip as he leaped out the window and waited until they landed on the ground. Black lightning formed around the blade, and he fired it towards them. He hoped that the neighbors aren't there to see him, and they really aren't much to his luck as he obliterated them with two more attacks like that. They were gone, and now, he let his powers rest once more. His hands touched the bite mark that Aizen made, and he flinched a little. "Somehow, that man's touch is so familiar." he thought, before going back in his room for another good rest.

* * *

><p>Hichigo had no choice but to go back to Byakuya's mansion, even though the place made him as uneasy as hell. But it's Rukia who appeared in front of him, her brother is absent. "Shirosaki, what business do you have with us?" she asked. He regained his composure after the chills the house gave died away, and he answered her. "Ichigo is..." The whole sentence caused the girl's eyes to widen, and her mind was being read by Isshin who is just as shocked. Neither of the three knows how could it be. Isshin quickly teleported to where they are standing, and the albino seemed surprised. "I never thought I would see you as one of us again." he said, as his own way of greeting his old acquaintance. The latter said nothing, and he narrowed his gold-black eyes. "So, you hate me now?" If it was a yes, he wouldn't be surprised.<p>

Rukia didn't do anything to intervene, but she didn't leave the scene. Even though she never spoke to the orange-haired teen, she always had an interest in him which is added with concern. She heard Isshin answer Hichigo. "No I don't. I always got the feeling since before that something bad would happen. Now that as I heard so many bad news are piling up at once, I can't blame you. But, we are going to have to talk about who might have done this. The Quincy can be put aside until they appear again." Hichigo nodded, and for a moment he looked into the distance. He can't help but think about Ichigo, whose eyes are those of the unforgiving and the hateful. His chest hurt more than ever, and he thought that he's supposed to have none at all. That smile that the boy once showered him when he sheltered him for a while when they were still younger, now forever gone, he bit his tongue and tasted blood.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that's all for now. Well, *wipes forehead* at least I finally got to make this! I hope I get reviews.  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo.**

* * *

><p>Aizen appeared again in Ichigo's sight. The latter didn't mind, but he wanted to be alone for now. "What do you want? If you want to ask about that bastard, I drove him off." The brunette didn't smirk even though he wanted to. He really severed the bond between the two, and now he's the only one left to claim the orange head. It was one victory worth celebrating. "No. But I am interested. You don't trust him anymore. But do you trust the other Blutsaugers?" The orange head bit his lip, chewing on the gums inside and blurted, "Who knows. I never said I completely trusted them. I never completely trusted anybody. I just don't think of them as the bad guys." That obviously meant that though he hates Hichigo, he still has neutral feelings for the other vampires. That must also turn to hate.<p>

"Even if they kept quiet about what Shirosaki did?" Ichigo dropped the glass that held the water he was drinking, and it shattered. He stood up and his feet got pierced by the tiny shards but the shock overrode it and he got even more pissed than he was. "The rape... and my family's murder..." Every Blutsauger can read people thoughts, and memories go with them, so he expected Aizen to know about the tragedy he went through. "That's right. They know it would be a big deal to you and it's important for you to know they just clamped their mouths and said nothing." His power raged off him and his teeth made gnashing sounds like nails scratching against a chalkboard.

He said nothing, but the Blutsauger knew that the teen bought all of his lies. "Fascinating. Maybe a little more, but I guess it's more than enough." His lips twitched upward and he walked closer to the boy. Though painful for the young boy, he telekinetically assembled the shards even if it meant extracting some of those from his foot and fixed it to what it used to be without a scratch. A flick of his eyes caused the water to evaporate into thin air, but it wasn't to entertain the boy and just didn't like a messy place when it's not of blood or dead bodies. "Damage things in your house, and you'll damage yourself."

Ichigo didn't reply, but he had a point. "Well I may have powers and I may able to save my own ass now but what's the point? Everyone things I'm their pawn to discard when they want. And I don't know why you're helping me." He looked at dark brown eyes and he fearlessly approached the man. "Why do you want to help me, anyway?" Aizen wanted to know what he tasted, physically and not just the blood but if he wanted to succeed he should wait for the right moment. "Because I pity seeing an innocent man like you get involved. You are the last Halbblut but it doesn't mean you should get yourself in a load of trouble that's not even your fault. The same went with me."

He lied again. He didn't go through what Ichigo did. It was just to gain even a little more of his trust that is hard to get from everybody even him. Fortunately he's a man that have been 'betrayed' by many, and now it was the perfect time if not to make him his, then at least bring him on their side. And when the young raven-headed Quincy made his attack from afar by shooting a thousand arrows at once, he was given another opportunity that he quickly took action as Ichigo reflexively summoned his blood claws.

* * *

><p>"Can you sense him, Isshin?" The said man shook his head and he became more worried. "No. But I'm supposed to. I'm his blood relative after all." Blutsaugers or Halbbluts, as long as they're related by blood, can sense each other; and not just their presence, but also their emotions and even the most secretive of their thoughts. "There's only one conclusion." Byakuya spoke behind them, the gray smoke around him disappearing. "Someone put a spell on him." This time Shiro did not feel tense for at least there would be no room for them arguing about pointless matters.<p>

"It makes him untraceable by everybody except the one who chanted that spell. It's also very hard to break." His eyes turned to gold-black ones and he tossed another blood-stained Seele Schneider, that Hichigo blankly looked at for a while. "The Quincy are really taking as down one by one. There are also the hosts and Ichigo turning against me." Isshin added something that became entirely true, but they right now they only thought of it as a possibility, "What's worse, he would also turn against one of us." He knew his son though they've grown distant. He's one who never forgives or forgets any wrong done to him.

I won't forgive, Dad. I won't forget either. Anything done against me, they'll pay." a teenage Ichigo muttered when he beat some punk kids to half-dead for picking on him just by his hair.

"We have to find him. You said that he was in the house when you went there, right?" The albino nodded, and he tried to teleport but nothing happened. He was sure he felt energy in him as he attempted to vanish from one place and appear in another but it didn't seem to work. Rukia went next but it was the same, so did it go with the others. "So it's a spell that doesn't make him just untraceable, but unable to appear in his whereabouts. But I was able to go there a while ago." Byakuya guessed as blunty as he can, "Maybe it just took effect now." Rukia clamped her lower lip. "Who would do that? I'm sure that Ichigo is not the one. Aside from his claws and his sword he's not able to conjure any spell yet." Isshin made the shocking but only conclusion.

"It's a Blutsauger."

* * *

><p>"Hello. Would you break this spell of yours, Kisuke? We used up too much of our abilities that I can't even break this stupid shield that's keeping me from opening this door." She knocked and a whirring sound would be heard each time her fist softly banged on the paper-wood door. She can't slide it open or break it apart with only her physical strength. Toshiro just watched, trying to add more energy for his wounds to heal faster. Who knows? A Diablo could appear all of a sudden and he's in a bad state. The odds of winning by then would not be in his favor.<p>

"Alright, Yoruichi-san. Sorry, had a lot of stuff to take care of." The spell disappeared and they safely entered, with Ururu getting a pat on the shoulder by Jinta. "Not hurt?" The young girl mumbled no and he sighed. "They almost got killed. I saved them." Toshiro felt creeped out from the monotone voice of the young girl, whose blue eyes were so innocent and glimmering with hope and peace. It was almost deceiving. "Who are the enemies?" Ururu closed her eyes for a moment and opened them again, then it projected light that formed a screen and showed the Draufgangers. "Now I guess the Blutsaugers and us have another problem." It was annoying. They kept on piling up one by one and there was no end, and no solution to any of those complications.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It took a while for I'm reviewing for college. I have one year left till I'm out of high school. Now, thanks to the anonymous reader's review I have been making that fanfic that he/she wanted me to write. It's a little hard. You should see his/her review, which would explain the summary. Next chapter will come up soon. The story's progress is slow, I know, but I hate rushing things.  
><strong>


End file.
